


Lifeguard

by Mintyshark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyshark/pseuds/Mintyshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam works as a lifeguard in his grandparent's neighborhood. But when being distracted on the job leads to a near fatal accident, he finds out how to forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah. not much sentence variety but you dont really need that with all the smut. have fun!

It was just a summer job. Liam had worked as a lifeguard at his grandparent's pool every summer since he was sixteen. It was an easy job and he was always able to make a decent amount of money before he went back to school each fall. 

Just like any other day, Liam begins the walk down to the pool. It was already hot, Liam was sweating before he had even made it to the front gate. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he twisted the lock to enter the code. He let out a frustrated sigh as the lock gave in and pushed open the rusted gate. He puts the keys down in the guard room and clocked in. 

Walking out onto the pool deck, Liam grabbed a bottle of sunscreen. It would be about another half hour before any of the other patrons showed up. He throws off the white lifeguard tank top he was wearing, it was already soaked with his sweat. It wasn't even 10 in the morning and the temperature had already hit 90 degrees. Liam groaned internally and put on a layer of sunscreen before getting to work. 

As he finished vacuuming the pool, the first people started to arrive. He smiles and waves to them, of course they remember him from last summer. The family, a mom and her twins, Sam and Dean, walked to a table at the back of the pool and sat down. 

Liam made his way to the guard chair as he watched the mom put the floaties onto the little boys. A year ago they could barely walk and now they're bouncing up and down ready to go for a swim. Liam sits in the guard chair and swings the strap over his shoulders. He takes a quick drink from the water bottle he had just stashed under the chair and watched the two boys jump into the pool. 

"Dean! Be nice to your brother!" Liam chuckled to himself as one started splashing water in the face of the other. 

The pool began to fill up quickly. It was probably one of the hottest days of the summer so far. It was mid nineties before it had even hit noon. When the second guard finally arrived to help Liam out, there was already about twenty five people in the water. 

"Thank god," Liam says to Allison after he's blown the whistle for adult swim. She's clocking in and putting sunscreen on getting ready to take the next shift. Allison Argent was about two years younger than Liam. She started working at the same pool a few years after he started. She's extremely tough and has been able to give Liam a run for his money when they made up competitions during their free time. The two really got along well; they made a great team. 

"It's only going to get worse," she started, "they're calling for a heat advisory." Liam groans and nods and takes a step out of the guard room drinking more of his water. He nods to a family that has just walked into the pool, three young girls, a boy about Liam's age and their mom. 

Liam doesn't want to stare but he does; he watched the boy as he follows his family to one of the last open tables and sits under the umbrella. Liam can't stop looking at all the boys tattoos that litter his arms and he thanks god when he remembers his sunglasses are so dark no one can see exactly what he's looking at.

Allison clears her throat behind him and Liam jumps. "I thought you were back on the lady train."

Liam lightly punches her shoulder and begins to walk with her to the lifeguard chair. "Come on. you have to admit. He looks like a god."

Allison follows the direction that Liam is looking in and nods her head approvingly. The boy, who was technically a man, seeing as he was probably about twenty, had taken his shirt off revealing even more tattoos. "Don't tell Scott, but I totally want to hit that."

"You're still with that pussy?" Liam asks, "maybe this is why I like guys. You won't let me get it with you." 

Allison doesn't respond but merely points to a skimmer that needs to be cleaned. As soon as Liam bends down to clean it however, she shoves him into the water, receiving a few giggles from the children standing by them. 

As Liam pops up from out of the water, Allison is blowing the whistle for kid swim. He is quickly surrounded by about 15 kids that are all begging him to play games with them. He decides to play a few rounds of sharks and minnows, hoping eventually the other boy would join him. 

The rest of his break flies by, and before he knows it, Liam is sitting on the chair again watching the pool. Allison is off putting a band aid on a little girls knee. She bends down and Liam is licking his lips, extremely distracted by how tight her suit is on her. She always teased him like this. They both knew Liam was watching her; as she stood up she flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a small wave. 

Liam shakes his head and turns away from her. He scans the pool, watching the kids splash and play, cooling off in the heat. Past the diving board, Liam noticed three teenage guys running and shoving each other. "Luke, Michael Calum! Knock it off!" He blows his whistle at them. They stop, but not before they've flipped him off and made a few parents mad. 

Liam watches the boys as they go back to rough housing, pushing each other into the pool. A midst all the chaos, the tanned, tattooed boy was cautiously making his way to the shallow end of the pool. 

"Liam!" He turns toward the sound of his name being called. Walking toward him were two more guys from the neighborhood. Niall and Harry lived in Liam's grandparent's neighborhood year round. He had grown up with the two and even when Liam left at the end of the summer, they would still keep in touch. 

"Hey boys!" Niall, reached up to give him a high five. "New piercings I see, Nialler!"

Niall smiles, the ring in his lip wiggling, as he starts touching the plugs in his ears. "Y'like? M'mum hates it but I'm loving them!" 

Harry nods, staring at the purple haired boy. "We've missed you Payno!" His hair had gotten much longer, and Liam noticed that there were two new tattoos along the waistband of his swim trunks. 

"New ink, Hazza?"

He nods furiously, reminding Liam of a puppy; he's always full of positive energy. 

"I like the little fern leaves. They always bring everyone's attention to my--"

Harry's response is cut short by the sound of Allison's whistle blaring through the pool. Liam turns toward the sound and spots her running toward the pool with the back board. 

Liam quickly blows his whistle in response and jumps down from the guard chair and into the pool. There was a body at the bottom of the deep end of the pool and from what he could tell, they weren't moving. It was only about 15 meters to the spot where the person was, but the swim over there took forever. Liam let the guard tube float behind him and as he reached the spot where the person was, he takes a deep breath and sinks into the water. 

It's hard to see through the chlorinated water but Liam hits the bottom of the ten foot pool. He gets behind the victim and wraps his left hand under the guys arm, across the front of his chest and then over to his shoulder. 

Liam's head is going fuzzy from the pressure and lack of oxygen but he keeps moving. He feeds the rope of the guard tube from his right hand to his left and and pulls up, the two of them reaching the surface quickly. 

He slides the tube under the guy's back and starts kicking trying to reach the side of the pool as quickly as possible. He spots Allison waiting at one edge. She's shouting to him. 

"I've already called an ambulance." A crowd was forming around them as he pulls the kid to the edge of the pool. Allison grabs the victims hands as Liam quickly gets out of the pool grabbing the backboard.

The two of them quickly position him onto the board, "one, two, three!" They pull him up onto the deck and gently set him down. 

Liam quickly grabs his mask out of the pouch and starts checking his pulse, his fingers pressed to his vein. "He's not breathing but I've got a weak pulse." He places the mask over his mouth and nose and breathes in. The air doesn't go in and Liam starts cursing to himself. Why didn't he just continue watching the pool?! He readjusts the mask and tries to blow more air in. 

The air goes in, thank god, but the guy still isn't breathing. "Fuck!" Liam shouts as he begins to give the rescue breaths. He counts out loud before taking a deep breath and blowing air into the mask. He keeps going. He's not getting any response but he keeps going. 

Even when the paramedics arrive and take over, Liam is still trying to save the boy. 

Liam's able to understand some of the medical jargon. He knew the boy was still alive as they loaded him into the ambulance. But after that, Liam didn't know anything. 

He sat on the pool deck, tears streaming down his face. "It's all my fault!" He screamed. Allison put her arm over his shoulder to comfort him. He felt her hot tears soak his shoulder but he didn't care. 

|-/

It had been about a week since the accident and Liam was finally able to go back to work. He had spent four nights (and days) getting drunk with Niall and Harry trying to make the guilt disappear.

By the fifth day however, he had gotten a call from his manager who had learned from his son in the ER that the boy had survived. 

With a sigh of relief, Liam began sobering up and getting ready to go back to work. 

Liam started his routine again, making the walk down the the pool, however when he arrived, he realized there was already a bunch of people at the pool. Liam walked through the gate into the pool and was surrounded by ten people within seconds, all of them taking him into hugs or shaking his hand or just thanking him. 

"It's my fault!" He kept trying to say, holding back tears. "If I would have just paid attention none of this would have happened!"

"It doesn't matter," a woman said to him. "If you hadn't have pull him out this could have gone so much worse!" She pulls Liam into a right hug. "You saved my son!"

Liam nods, not knowing what to say. Allison came up behind him and gave him a hug. 

Liam wanted to take credit for saving the boy but he knew that it was his fault that anything happened in the first place. The guilty conscious started coming back as soon as one of the boy's sisters handed him a card thanking him. 

Liam felt a lump in his throat as he took the card. He knew if he read it he'd probably start crying and he didn't want to do that in front of everyone. He felt even worse as another one of the guy's sisters handed him a few flowers. She blushed a little as Liam took the flowers but Liam didn't notice. 

He was too busy staring past her to the tanned boy covered in tattoos awkwardly standing behind everyone else. He was running his hand across the stubble on his chin. 

What was Liam supposed to do? He didn't even know the boys name and he somehow had to admit that if he hadn't been catching up with his friends the boy wouldn't have stopped breathing at the bottom of the pool. 

The pool deck was filled with awkward tension as the two boys stared at each other. Someone clapped Liam on the back. It was only Harry, who jokingly thought it was a good idea to wear a party hat. It was obvious that Liam was the only one who had sobered up after the incident. 

"I'm Harry. This is Liam. He's the one who saved your life. He likes piña coladas and getting caught in the rain." A few of the parents awkwardly laughed and started to disperse. Allison got up on the guard chair and blew the whistle telling the kids they could swim. 

The boy nods and crossed his arms over his plain black tank top. "M'names Zayn. M'not a fan of piña coladas. And I hate the rain." 

Liam turns toward Harry and punches him in the gut. He didn't want to hurt him but he forgot how much smaller he was. Harry grabbed his stomach and doubled over in pain, mumbling profanities. His dark hair flopped over his face. 

"Fucker!" Liam mumbles. He didn't want to bother Zayn any more. He nodded and sighed, "Excuse me, Zayn," quickly dipping into the guard room to avoid staring into his almost golden eyes or perfect cheekbones littered with unshaven stubble. 

Harry followed him into the room and Liam turns to make sure Zayn hadn't followed before he punched Harry again. "You fucker!" 

Harry puts his hands up in defense, giggling hysterically. "What did I do?!" He threw the party hat off and quickly tied his hair up into a bun. "Well I'm going to go swim and hope that your miracle boy wants to come for a swim with me!" Harry giggles as he takes his shirt off and pulls his shorts down a little lower than before, tracing the ferns on his stomach. 

Liam shakes his head and put his sunglasses on, avoiding eye contact with Zayn as he made his way to the guard chair. "Get up Allison." she sighs and she climbs down from the chair. 

"Well it's good to have you back." She patted Liam on the leg and walked away. 

|-/

Once again, the day dragged on. Luckily for Liam, at about six thirty that evening, the sky started to darken with ominous clouds. It wasn't long before rolls of thunder were heard and the patrons quickly made their way back home. 

Allison and Liam made their way around the pool, cleaning up and getting ready to close for the night, making sure nothing would get ruined in the storm. 

"Well that was fun." Allison states, once the two were finally alone in the guard room. Thunder shakes the building as rain pours down. She wraps herself in a towel trying to dry off. 

Liam doesn't say anything as he grabs his towel. He loves thunder storms. He grabs a chair and pulls it by the open door. "You can leave if you want. The storm won't pass until later tonight and there is no need for us both to be working."

Allison pulls up a chair next to him and pats his shoulder. "No way, Jose. I enjoy getting paid for doing no work."

Liam smiles, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Allison grabs the speakers hidden in the corner of the guard room and turns the volume up on one of the songs on her summer playlist. She throws her legs onto Liam's lap and lays back and within a few minutes she's asleep. Liam unconsciously draws patterns onto her shins. 

By about seven fifty, the storm had mostly past. Only a few rumbles could be heard but they were extremely distant and by eight thirty, Allison had woken up and decided it was time to leave. She gave Liam a kiss on the head and then ruffled his hair and headed to her house. 

Liam sat around waiting for his shift to end. He picks up a few branches that were tossed into the pool by the wind, and cleans a few stray frogs out of the skimmers. At nine, he goes to clock out of work when someone walks in. 

"Sorry but were closed..." Liam picks his head up and sees Zayn standing there with two tumblers filled with a drink. 

"Are you working tomorrow?" Zayn asks handing Liam one of the cups. Liam slowly shakes his head yes, not sure of what he was asking. 

"Well, there's alcohol in that." Liam looks at the cup and take a sip, smiling and thanking Harry in his head. Zayn had made him a piña colada. "I would have come during the storm but I hate the rain."

Liam laughs and it's probably the happiest he's felt in a while. "Thanks mate. You wanna swim? The pools all yours." 

Zayn feverishly shakes his head no and Liam shrugs. "You can swim though! If you want." 

Liam takes another sip of the piña colada and pulls his shirt off, thanking every deity when it comes off flawlessly and not getting stuck on his head like normal. Liam was also happy with the fact that it had gotten dark quickly. He wouldn't have to worry about getting that distracted by Zayn's looks if he couldn't see him. 

Wading into the water, Liam let's out a soft sigh of content. Zayn follows him and sits with his feet on the steps into the shallow end of the pool after rolling up the legs of his skinny jeans. 

After the storm, the air temperature had cooled down, making the water in the pool much warmer than before. Liam took a deep breath and went under and then popped up next to Zayn where he left his drink. 

The two of them spent a while in the dark not talking, just drinking, before anyone said anything. 

"I can't swim." Liam choked a little on his drink and turned to face Zayn. "I hate the water. I can't swim." 

"That explains the thing where you nearly died..." Liam mutters under his breath and instantly regrets it when he hears Zayn's breathing speed up. 

"I was leaving. I thought I could maybe get in the water and cool off, but there were too many people so I was trying to get home. I walked past those boys you yelled at and one of them knocked me in. I just kind of sunk."

Liam didn't say anything. He just stared at the outline of Zayn's face in the dark. He takes another sip of his drink, finishing it off. 

Zayn heard the empty sound his cup made when he sat it down and passed his cup to Liam. Liam takes it without a second thought and starts drinking it. The ice made him cold, but Zayn must have really spiked the drinks because the alcohol was making him feel warm and kind of fuzzy. 

"If I had watched them more though." His voice was almost a whisper. "I could have waited until later to talk to Niall and Harry!"

The two go back to sitting in silence, the only noise was the water whenever Liam moved. 

"I have more at my house." Zayn mumbles as Liam finishes his second piña colada. 

Liam shakes his head, but then remembers Zayn can't see him. "No thanks, mate. I'm going to drink my guilt away by myself." Liam slowly wades over to the steps and grabs the railing making his way out of the pool. 

On one hand he's happy it's dark: Liam doesn't have to worry about getting caught staring at Zayn, but now he can't tell if Zayn is staring at him either. 

Buzzed and angry, Liam makes his way to the guard room to grab his things. He stumbles and curses before he laughs to himself and throws the light switch on. 

He turns around to find Zayn standing in the doorway, eyes raking over his body. Liam clears his throat and runs his hand through his wet hair. He grabs his towel and quickly dries off before he throws his shirt back on. 

"You saved my life and you feel guilty. You've got issues, mate."

Groaning, Liam throws the rest of his things together and takes a step toward Zayn, smiling slightly as he dips his head and moves out of his way. 

"You didn't die but you could have and it would have been my fault. So I'm going to drink until I don't remember how much of an ass I was." Liam shoves past Zayn and walks out of the pool. He knows Zayn is following him though, he can hear his feet smacking the wet pavement. 

"And you're going to drink with the two that distracted you in the first place?" Liam stops dead in his tracks causing Zayn to run into his back. Liam turns around slowly as Zayn shifts his weight between feet waiting for a response. 

"You think drinkin' with the person you almost killed is better?" Liam turns back around, heading toward his grandparents house, the idea of drinking until he passed out was no longer appealing to him. 

"Celebrate! Drink with the person you saved?" Liam stops again and this time, he turns around completely, facing Zayn. He doesn't say anything but just admires him under the glowing from the streetlight. 

Zayn slightly nods and without waiting for a response, he turns on his heels heading home. Liam follows without another word. 

The walk to Zayn's apartment didn't take very long. Neither of the boys talked. Liam listened to the sound of Zayn's bare feet against the warm asphalt. 'Why am I doing this' he wondered, as they walked under a streetlight. Liam admired how Zayn's silhouette lit up under the old light but quickly shook the thought away, blaming the alcohol. 

Zayn took his keys out of his back pocket and walked up to a small little apartment. He bounced up the steps as Liam followed cautiously behind. Placing the key in the lock, he fumbled a bit in the dark but was able to open the door eventually, throwing it wide open. 

Zayn walked inside assuming Liam would follow. Which he did. Liam quietly closed the door behind him as Zayn threw the lights on, temporarily blinding the both of them. 

Liam took a look around. The place was a mess, like it hadn't been cleaned in months. Papers littered almost every surface and there was a bookshelf overflowing with books in one of the corners. The small tv was left playing on mute, some romantic comedy. 

The coffee table in the middle of the living room had three books opened on it as well as a sketch pad, a full ashtray and a set of pastels. 

There was a collection of empty wine bottles in a box by the entrance to the kitchen and there were abandoned red solo cups and beer bottles sporadically placed around the small room. Liam tried to look past the bong stashed "behind" the bookshelf. 

"Where's your family?" It was the first thing Liam could think of. No mom would let the house become this trashed. 

"At their house?" Zayn had disappeared into the kitchen and Liam could make out the sounds of items shifting around and glasses clinking. 

He steps out of the kitchen bringing two glasses of red wine, walking toward Liam with one arm outstretched. Liam takes it without thinking. "You don't live with them?"

Zayn takes a quick swig of his drink and then flops down on the couch. "They live about 45 minutes out. Just came down for some family time." He rolls his eyes and takes another drink. 

Liam nods and flops down on the couch next to him nearly spilling his drink but nicely recovering. "Why are we drinking wine? We're not old ladies at a book club."

"Keepin' it classy my friend." He lifts his glass and Liam nods again, clinking his glass against Zayn's. He still hasn't taken a drink. 

Liam starts watching the tv. The girls on the screen were moderately attractive but when he starts comparing them to Zayn, they begin to pale in comparison. 

Their skin wasn't a beautiful tan, and none of their eyes were a golden color in the light. Although unappealing to most people, Liam happened to like how Zayn's skin was stained with the ink. He wanted to know the meaning behind each one as he sucked marks into his skin. 

Liam starts blinking rapidly and tried to discretely shake his head in a futile attempt to clear the images from his mind. 

Liam took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. 

"You going to drink? You're the one that wanted to forget..." Zayn points to Liam's glass with a ringed index finger. 

"Did you put anything in this?" He blurts out, not sure where the question was coming from. 

"No! Why would you... I can open a bottle in front of you if you're worried..." 

Liam is already shaking his head no when he got the answer. "Sorry. No. M'not sure where that was from."

Zayn finishes off his glass and stands up. "I wouldn't need to drug you to get you in my bed." He laughs and then goes back into the kitchen to grab the rest of the wine bottle. 

Liam sat facing the tv trying to hide his shock as Zayn comes back into the room. He had managed to down the glass and was holding it out for Zayn, asking for more. 

Zayn can tell that Liam was a bit surprised by his last comment and tried to put him at ease. "Sorry if that bothered you mate. It was just a joke..."

"Ha! No no no it's fine..." Liam doesn't look at Zayn as he fills the glass, he only stares blankly ahead, watching the tv getting blurry. 

Liam is sipping on his wine as soon as it's filled. He pretends he isn't watching Zayn out of his peripherals but he is aware that his entire body is shifted toward him. Zayn is running his hand through his dark hair, styling it up in a quiff. 

Liam gives in and turns toward him. "What?" Zayn just shakes his head and turns back toward the tv. 

Liam has placed the glass on the coffee table. He knows how he gets once he's drunk and he doesn't want to make a bad first impression on Zayn. But when he remembers he first impression on Zayn was nearly killing him, he picks the glass and downs his second glass of wine. 

"It's not your fault you know." Zayn states quietly, as if he was reading Liam's mind. 

Liam glares at Zayn, not saying a word. His nostrils flare and Zayn watches his fist ball up at his side. 

Almost as a peace offering, Zayn pours more wine into the glass and Liam downs it quickly, instantly regretting it. There is too much alcohol in his system. 

Everything is now a good idea. 

Zayn wants to speak but he is afraid of Liam's reaction. He can tell that Liam isn't a happy drunk and Zayn is wondering how Niall and Harry managed not to die in the presence of a drunk Liam for four days. 

Neither of them make any movements. The two sit on the couch staring each other down. Zayn's eyes are soft as they stare into Liam's cold brown eyes. Zayn knows it's not the time for a heart to heart talk with Liam but he feels as if he needs to address something about the oncoming drunken rage. 

Letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh, Liam turns back toward the tv grabbing the remote and turning the volume up.

He doesn't know what he wants to do. Part of him wants to fight the smaller boy, punch him, watch his lips swell after his fist connects with his cheek. Part of him wants to tear the black tank top off his chest and then pin him to the wall and take him from behind. 

"You're talking to yourself." Zayn states simply, not looking at Liam. 

Liam audibly gasps and jumps turning back to Zayn. He didn't think he was that drunk but maybe he was. "What!"

Zayn chuckles lightly. "You want to punch me. But you also want to take me from behind." 

Liam's eyes are wide. His brain is fuzzy and everything is moving slow. Except for his heart. His heart is pounding rapidly. 

"Told you it wouldn't take much for you to want me in your bed." Zayn mumbles quietly and Liam's fists are balling up again. 

Zayn is taunting Liam. "Let me know what you pick. I can either get an ice pack or the lube." He stands up and starts walking to the kitchen. Liam stands up to, wobbling a bit but then regains his balance. 

When Zayn realizes Liam is on his heels, he quickly abandons his plan of getting the ice and starts heading to the bedroom. Liam follows and slams the door shut behind him. Zayn is about to turn around to address him when he is knocked over onto the small bed, the springs creaking under the weight. He's pinned, unable to move, with Liam's alcohol breath inches from his face. 

Zayn is sprawled out on his stomach with Liam on top of him, his breath is warm against Zayn's neck. His nails are digging into Zayn's arms as he presses his hips into Zayn. Zayn arches his back which ends with Liam grinding himself against his ass.

"Fucking hell." Liam mumbles as he can feel himself getting hard in his swim shorts. He's got Zayn's shirt bunched up at the top of his back, the bird tattoo on his neck was now covered by the fabric. 

Liam pulls back for a second to let Zayn flip onto his back underneath him. Zayn quickly loses his shirt and then is grabbing at the bottom of Liam's shirt. 

Liam drunkenly fumbles with the tank top, trying to pull it off and is able to get free of it the second try. Zayn licks his lips as his eyes take across Liam's chest. Liam was nicely tanned from sitting in the sun at the pool all day and he had a small amount of hair on his chest. Zayn reached up and ran his hands across Liam's chest and he tilted his head back moaning lightly. 

Zayn sat up underneath Liam and put his mouth to Liam's neck, sucking and leaving a spot next to his birthmark. Zayn could feel the vibrations coming from Liam's throat on his lips. 

Zayn wants to kiss Liam's chest, let his tongue explore every inch of it, but Liam has other plans. He's got his hand in Zayn's hair and has pushed him back down onto the bed. With one hand in the center of Zayn's chest, Liam uses the other to unbutton Zayn's skinny jeans. 

He's fumbling with the zipper in his drunken blur but Zayn lifts up his hips and gives Liam a better angle to slide the jeans down. Liam smirks once he's gotten Zayn down to his boxers. He's staring at the tattoos along the waistband of his American Apparel boxer briefs. Zayn is already hard, his dick is pressed up against his underwear. 

Liam rubs his hands along Zayn, palming him through his underwear. Zayn's pupils are wide and darkened with lust, his breathing heavy. Zayn wanted Liam to be rougher with him. The friction from his underwear against his cock was not enough. 

Zayn wraps his fingers around the waistband of his boxers and starts to pull down. Liam is lightly trailing his fingers lower across Zayn's body, not once touching Zayn where he wanted. His boxers are pulled off and tossed somewhere in the room, hitting the floor with a thump. Liam turns his attention back to Zayn licking his lips at the sight of his dick pressed against his stomach. 

Liam is staring down at Zayn who now has his hand wrapped around himself waiting for Liam. At this point,Liam would be content in just watching Zayn but the light moan that comes from Zayn's snaps him back into focus. Liam takes his hand and gently squeezes Zayn. He let's out a sharp hiss and throws his head back. 

Liam is enjoying watching Zayn writhe underneath him as he pumps his hand up and down. Zayn's breathing is ragged and he continuously is bucking his hips to meet Liam's hand as he rubs his finger over the tip of Zayn's prick. 

The profanities and moans coming from Zayn's mouth only egg Liam on. He's rubbing one hand over Zayn's thighs and then he's tugging on his balls. Zayn is wrecked underneath him; his legs are spread wide and he's grasping for the sheets. 

"Fuck. I'm close," Zayn mumbles between his moans. Liam continues to pump his hand faster, his hand squeezing the tip with each pull.

He leans down and kisses Zayn forcefully, prying his lips open with his tongue. Zayn can taste the alcohol on Liam's lips and Liam has Zayn's hot breath on him. 

He tightens his grip on Zayn and that tips him over the edge. His hips are bucked off the bed and Liam pumps his hand faster, Zayn's come warm and sticky on his hands. 

"Fuck! Liam!" Liam loves the sound of his name coming from Zayn. His voice is raspy and deep now that he's wrecked and coming down from his high. 

Liam sits back on his hips as Zayn wipes himself off. Liam waits for his attention to be back on him before he takes his hand to his mouth and licks Zayn's come off his hand. He makes a light moan, it's salty and he's not a fan of the taste but the look on Zayn's face is worth it. 

Zayn slowly reaches his hand toward Liam's thighs and is rubbing him up and down. "Your turn." 

The two are pressing their lips together when Liam suddenly sits up. "No! This is wrong! I can't!"

"What?!" Zayn is shocked. Liam had just been all over him seconds ago, giving him one of the best drunken hand jobs ever and now he wasn't letting him return the favor?

"I nearly killed you. I can't." Liam stands up, pushing himself off the bed. He grabs his shirt from where it landed on the floor and turns back to Zayn. "This shouldn't have happened." He quickly throws the door open and is making his way out of the small apartment, with Zayn left speechless on the bed. 

Zayn knows that if he follows Liam nothing good will come out of it. He's had to deal with enough drunks to know that Liam could snap quickly. 

He gets off the bed and quickly goes to the shower to clean himself off. The cold water wakes him up and helps him figure out what his next move should be. 

Zayn hates the fact that he can't swim but he's weirdly glad that he almost died the other day. It gave him an excuse to talk to the attractive lifeguard. And also get one of the best drunken handjobs in his (not very experienced) days. 

Laying back down on his bed, now clean, Zayn's mind is running through what had happened in the last hour. He's trying not to think about how Liam's hands felt wrapped around his cock: they were much bigger and more callused than his but they definitely felt 10 times better. Liam definitely knew what he was doing. 

Zayn has to distract himself so he doesn't end up jerking himself off at the thought of Liam. 

It's normal that he's got a school girl crush on the man who saved his life, right? Zayn is running his hand through his hair and drinking wine straight out of the bottle as he aimlessly walks around his apartment. It's a bit sour but the more he drinks, the sweeter it becomes and before he realizes it, he's asleep on the couch watching How I Met Your Mother alone. 

***

Liam slammed the door behind him and took a step out into the cool summer air. He was still buzzing from the drinks and his suit was uncomfortable because he was still pretty turned on from watching Zayn, but a few deep breaths seemed to clear his head enough. 

He began walking down the street watching each step he took. He listened to the crickets in the bushes and the frogs in someone's pond. Mosquitos buzzed by his ears and gnats flew overhead. 

Liam didn't know whether to show up at Niall's place and finish the night off drinking until he passed out or heading home. He also could make his way to Allison's house but she probably wouldn't let him in if he hadn't sobered up. 

He took a deep sigh and headed home, suddenly exhausted. He makes the trip down his street and when he gets to his grandparents house he quietly slips inside. They're always asleep when he's coming home late. 

Making his way into his bedroom, Liam takes a deep breath as he collapses onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow. The day definitely hadn't gone the way Liam had planned. It's not that he didn't want to be doing anything with Zayn, but it was just that he still can't look at him without thinking about how he almost killed him. 

Liam was glad that he had the alcohol in his system. It made him much more confident than he would have been any other day. Liam never goes home with anyone and certainly doesn't ever jerk anyone off on the first date. Was that even a date? Liam wasn't sure if drinking wine and watching shitty romantic comedies counted as a date but he would definitely want it to happen again. 

He rolled onto his back and sat up, undressing and then climbing back into bed. Groaning, he put a pillow over his head trying not to think about everything that just happened with Zayn. 

Liam hadn't always been a drinker. But as soon as he began hanging out with Niall and Harry he started drinking. But even as big as Liam was, he was a lightweight if he drank too quickly. And of course whenever he drank he'd get violent. And even worse is that after he had his violent streak he got extremely horny. Liam could sober up quickly afterwards but not before he had done things he regretted. 

Maybe in these circumstances he wasn't going to regret what just happened. Liam's mind drifted back to the past hour where he was successfully able to wreck Zayn and he was barely aware of it...

This was one of the days Liam was glad he slept naked. The light sheet was pressing on him perfectly and he was still slightly turned on. Liam bucked his hips up slightly and bit his lip as the cotton strained against his hard on. He rocked his hips up as he slid his hand down the sheet palming himself over top. He squeezed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath as he slid his other hand below the sheet to grab himself. Liam wrapped a hand around himself, his other hand rubbing the top of his dick through the sheet. 

Liam imagined Zayn's tanned hands wrapped around himself, pumping the length of his shaft. Liam wiped one finger over the tip of his cock, spreading the precome around. Liam wanted Zayn tugging at his balls, kissing his inner thighs, licking up and down his shaft and looking up at him with his bright golden eyes. 

Liam hissed as he thought of that, moving his hand faster, rubbing his hand over the tip of his cock with each stroke. His other hand rubbed down his chest and to his stomach. 

Liam wrapped his fingers around the tip of his cock and rocked his hips into his hands, imagining hitting the back of Zayn's throat. The thought of Zayn choking on his cock was enough for him. Liam arched his back and moaned Zayn's name as he came on his hands. His muscles tensed, and his eyes squeezed tight as his breathing hitched. 

As he calmed down, he threw his head back onto the pillow, his breathing becoming more regular. 

Grabbing a dirty shirt from the floor, Liam wiped himself down and groaned. He hadn't jerked himself off thinking about a cute boy he just met in years. He sighed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was already one in the morning. 

He collapsed back onto the bed and sighed again. Well, he thought, maybe Zayn would go to the pool tomorrow. 

|-/

Liam awoke with a splitting headache. His mouth was dry and it tasted sour. He groaned and coughed as he slowly made his way to the bathroom to wake himself up. After downing a glass of water and a few Advil, he took a quick cold shower, scrubbing down his body in attempts to erase everything from the previous night. 

When he finally was clean, it was already eleven; Liam's shift started at noon. Getting out of the shower, he threw on his red lifeguard suit and his favorite Bat Man shirt and stumbled into the kitchen.

His grandparents had already had breakfast but they left Liam the extras. He filled his plate with chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Liam felt human again after eating finishing off the carton of orange juice. 

"Are you working again today?" His grandmother called from the living room, not turning her head from the soap opera on the tv. 

Liam,still chewing his food, mumbled yes, and when his grandmother turned her head and lifted her eyebrow at him, he quickly swallowed his food. He smiled sheepishly and responded yes again, without food in his mouth. 

He chuckled as her heard her say, "That's more like it," under her breath. 

She got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Your grandfather and I are going in to town today, do you need anything?"

Liam started wondering what he needed and then coughed a little as he realized the first thing that came to mind was condoms. "No, Nana I'm good. Thanks though!" 

She nodded and poured herself a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove. Liam stood up from the table and quickly packed his bag for the pool. He didn't want to be late for his shift and he was really hoping that Zayn would show up, but at the same time he didn't want to face him after walking out on him last night. 

Liam sighed and poured himself a cup of tea into his travel mug. He rubs his chin, regretting not shaving, his beard was coming in pretty thick.He's antsy, fiddling with the hair on his face, drinking his tea. His grandmother picks up on his nervousness. "Is it a girl?"

"What?!" His face drops and his eyes go wide. "No! Nana no..."

She smiles and nods, rubbing her finger around the edge of her cup of tea. "It's a boy then."

"Nana!" Liam is shocked, unable to look at his grandmother in the face. 

She walks over to him and squeezes his cheeks between her hands. "It's ok! Whatever floats your boat!" 

Liam is blushing bright red. He grabs one of his snapbacks off the counter and puts it on, pulling the brim low to cover his face. He quickly grabs his tea and his bag for work and heads for the door. Liam swears he can hear his grandmother singing, "Liam likes a boy, Liam likes a boy," in an almost elementary school sing-song voice as he slams the door shut. 

Liam keeps his head down as he makes his way to the pool. It was mostly sunny but every once and a while the sun had to peek through the clouds. He was glad it wasn't very humid; it was warm but bearable. As he approached the pool, he could hear a few squeals from young kids but there was barely anyone there. Allison waved to him from the guard chair as she blew the whistle for adult swim. 

Liam clocked in as he watched her skip over to him. "Your boy was here this morning."

Liam choked on his tea and then cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Zayn. He came in asked when you'd be coming in and then left." She giggled and then tied her hair up. 

Liam groaned, running both his hands through his hair. Allison handed him his whistle. "I told him to come back at one."

"You little shit!" Liam pulls her into a head lock, but Allison is quick and she's able to pull out of it and then pin Liam to the wall. 

"I gave you an hour to get your shit together. If you're not kissing by the end of today I swear to god..."

Liam struggles against Allison but she's much tougher than she looks. When he doesn't respond to her threat, she pulls back and looks at him head on. 

"What did you two do?" Was Liam really that easy to read? He takes his lip between his teeth and shifts his weight uncomfortably. 

"He brought me drinks... And I went to his house. And I got drunk cuz I'm secretly a lightweight and we did bad things," Liam confesses not looking at Allison. He rubs his sweaty palms down his thighs. 

She laughs, "I know. He told me earlier. Zayn and I are actually really close..."

"Fuck you Allison!" He punches her shoulder and she giggles, dodging him and jumping out onto the pool deck. 

Liam follows her trying to fight but her many years with a boxing coach for a father gave her an advantage. He soon gives up, groaning and going to the guard chair to blow the whistle for kid swim. 

At the moment, the only people in the pool are his two favorite little boys, Dean and Sam. They've finally learned to swim and Liam enjoys watching them splash around, asking him to watch them. 

"Liam! Look!" Sam is showing off his freestyle, his little arms slapping the water. He forgets to kick his feet and sometimes forgets to lift his head to breathe but he has the stroke down nonetheless. 

"No! Liam watch me!" Dean jumps into the water trying to dive and landing in a nice belly flop. Liam flinches at the sound of Dean hitting the water but claps for him when he pops up, smiling. 

"Liam! Watch me!" Liam jumps as Zayn's voice rings from behind him. Liam turns and sees Zayn holding onto the metal frame of his guard chair. He swallows hard. 

He stutters. "I-I-I didn't see you come in!"

Zayn chuckles and cautiously watches the two little kids splashing around in the water. "Allison told me to use the back gate."

Liam turns toward Allison and she has the lock swinging between her fingers. "Oops!" She says, laughing and walking away from them. Allison reaches the boys, "Liam," she says too sweetly, "It's my turn to sit." 

Liam groans and climbs down from the chair, smacking Allison with the red guard tube. 

Liam purposefully ignores Zayn. He doesn't want to look at him in fear of getting distracted by Zayn's eyes. 

"Liam! Liam! Catch!" Liam turns and Dean is throwing a ball at him, hitting Liam in the chest. Liam grins and tosses it back, sliding into the pool with the boys. 

"Mary, I can watch them," he says to the Winchester boys' mother. She grins and walks out, thanks evident on her face. 

Zayn sits on the edge of the pool, and watches Liam, a smug look on his face as Liam plays catch with the twins. 

It's easy to see that Dean is much better at catch than Sam; Sam doesn't seem that interested in the game. Most of the time the ball lands in the water in front of them, they turn their faces giggling as they get splashed. 

"Sorry boys." They look up at Allison as she blows the whistle for adult swim. 

Liam picks both of the boys up in his arms and they squeal. "Time to go!" Liam effortlessly carries them out of the pool and Zayn licks his lips as he watches how Liam's back moves as he walks with the twins. 

"Here you go!" Liam sets the boys down on the chair next to their mother. She's packing up to take them home for lunch. They whine, not wanting to let go but Liam promises to play catch when they come back again. They nod 'ok' and grab their mother's hand, walking off the pool deck. 

Now that they're the only ones at the pool, Liam turns around and Allison and Zayn are watching him intently, mumbling things to each other. 

"What?" He asks crossing his hands in front of his chest. 

Allison shakes her head 'no' but is laughing at him for some reason. 

Zayn is grinning, imitating Liam's position and crossing his hands over his chest. "You're good with kids..." He licks his lips and Liam swears his eyes get darker. "Do I call you daddy now?" Smirking at him, Zayn can tell the name had some effect on Liam. 

Allison bursts out laughing and walks away as Liam clears his throat, unable to look Zayn in the face. The name rolling off Zayn's tongue turned him on more than he'd ever want to admit. Liam would have to find a way to get Zayn to call him that.

Checking her phone, Allison gets a mischievous look on her face. "Hey Liam," she calls, not looking up from her phone. "Your Nana texted me. She said...:" Allison pauses to put air quotes around her words," 'get the cute boy to put sunscreen on Liam'!"

Liam flushes bright red and buries his face in his hands. This is the second time today that he was embarrassed like this. 

Allison hands Zayn her bottle of sunscreen and walks away saying, "I'll give you privacy."

Liam turns to Zayn and rips the bottle from his hands. "For someone who can't swim, you spend too much time at the pool." 

This time it's Zayn who is stuttering. "I -I - uhhh..."

Liam pours some of the contents on his hands and starts rubbing it over his arms. The entire time, he looks straight at Zayn who had his mouth barely hanging open. 

The front half of his toned body is covered in sunscreen before Liam breaks eye contact with Zayn. He looks down at his legs and throws the bottle back and forth between his hands. "You're not being flirty anymore? And right when I need you to do my back..." Liam made a tsk tsk sound and shakes his head disapprovingly. 

He looks up at Zayn and grins; he knows his words are killing Zayn, he watches the minuscule movements he does to make it seem as if his shorts aren't getting too tight. 

He places the bottle of sunscreen in Zayn's hand and lifts his eyebrow, daring him to make the next move. 

"Turn around please." Liam grins widely at Zayn and does what he says. He raises his arms and extends them, completely aware of how this position makes his back, arms and shoulders look. 

Shock hits Liam as the cold sunscreen is poured onto his back. Quickly, Zayn places his hand over top of the spot. "S'alright babe. I got you. You're good." It's almost as if he is purring into Liam's ear and Liam has to bite his lip to keep from making inappropriate noises. 

Zayn is tortuously slow as he rubs the sunscreen into Liam's back. He traces his fingers over every muscle, memorizing them. Zayn rubs his hands down Liam's arms, admiring the tattoos. 

Zayn puts more sunscreen in his hands and then traces down Liam's spine, smiling to himself as he hears Liam groan. 

Zayn wants to slide his fingers in Liam's waistband but he decides against it; Liam is supposed to be working. "It's a good thing you're not laying down right now."

"Hmmm?" Liam asks, his eyes fluttering, lowering his arms to his sides, turning to face Zayn again. His pupils are dilated and his eyes are filled with lust. 

"You'd be a great bottom." Zayn smirks at Liam's reaction and then places the sunscreen back in his hand. He winks and then turns on his heels, walking out of the gate. 

|-/

Liam spent the rest of the work day trying not to get hard in his swim suit. The fact that Zayn had called him daddy and then a bottom made Liam want to bend him over the couch and take him from behind. Liam could feel his cock fattening up each time Allison purposefully mentioned Zayn. 

By closing time, Liam was really struggling to contain himself. He was constantly thinking about dead puppies. But the dead puppies turned into dead golden retrievers. And those golden retrievers happened to be the same color as Zayn's eyes. And then Liam was picturing Zayn's golden eyes looking up at him as he took Liam into his throat. And he was right back where he started. 

"Oh Liam. You're hopeless." Allison was skipping around the pool deck, straightening chairs and picking up any forgotten items. 

Keeping his head down, Liam walked around her, trying to finish his work so he could go home and jerk himself off in the shower. He didn't respond, Allison would twist his words just to mess with him. 

"You could just go to his house..." She suggests, winking at him. 

"That's ridiculous. He doesn't want--" 

Allison cuts him off. "Are you serious? Liam listen to yourself! You were about to say 'he doesn't want me to' am I right?" Allison is glaring at Liam. She has him cornered in the guard room and he nods, defeated. 

"Liam, you're a hero. You saved someone's life. And that someone wants to ride you like a cowboy and you're sitting here, being all pessimistic. You need to get laid so you can stop acting like a little dick." Allison shook her head in frustration, crossing her arms across her chest and turning away from Liam. 

Unsure of what to do next, Liam sighs deeply, taking a step toward her. Wrapping his arms around Allison, Liam groans and gives her a hug. "Am I really a hero?" He asks, his face buried in her shoulder. 

Allison wriggles out of his grasp and makes a disgusted face before giggling. "Of course you are. You dragged his godly body out of the pool and put air in his lungs until EMS arrived. I just blew the damn whistle!" 

Liam lunges to hug her again, but she's too quick. "Just go. We're closing anyway. I'll text him and let him know you're on your way."

Liam flips her off as he starts to clock out. He grabs his backpack and throws his hat back on his head. 

"Definitely wear that. He told me he likes you in that hat." Liam blushes, he wasn't trying to impress him, he just liked his SnapBack. 

"You're a bitch, Allison." She smiles and winks at him as she presses the buttons on the phone to clock out. "I owe you one."

She shakes her head 'no'. "Maybe if you mess around with Zayn, you'll stop trying to get with me." She grabs the lock out of Liam's hand and teases him, biting on her lower lip and giving him 'fuck me' eyes. 

Liam groans as she runs her fingers down his arm, tracing his chevron arrows. "Please stop. This isn't helping my problem!" He doesn't want to show up at Zayn's house already hard. 

She maliciously chuckles and walks out of the guard room, closing the door behind her. Liam helps her lock the gates and before he gives it a second thought, he's heading towards Zayn's house. 

Allison gives him a thumbs-up as she heads to her house and Liam smiles weakly, turning back for Zayn's street. He checks the mailboxes for the right number and mentally congratulates himself that he remembered it. 

Taking the steps slowly, Liam has to push himself to knock on the door. He brings his fist up and taps lightly, hoping Zayn won't hear and he can quick run home. But, Zayn hears the taps. He quickly opens the door and then smiles at Liam standing on his porch. "Hey! Um, do you want to come in?"

Liam looks up at Zayn with his big brown eyes and adjusts the SnapBack on his head. He rubs the thick stubble on his chin and nods his head. Zayn steps out of the door way to let Liam walk past. He can't help but check out how fit Liam looked in his tight red work shorts; his muscular, tanned legs were making Zayn weak. 

"About today..." Liam starts, as he puts his bag down and goes to lay across Zayn's couch. 

Zayn stands behind the couch not saying anything, just continuing to watch Liam's movements. He licks his lips at the way Liam's chest moves underneath his batman shirt. "I like your shirt." He remarks, mostly referring to how it looked on him. 

Liam adjusts his position so he's laying down on his back, the shirt sliding up a bit in the process. Zayn has to look away to ignore the hair on Liam's stomach that gets darker around his waistband. Liam is thanking him for the compliment, but Zayn is too busy thinking about licking down Liam's happy trail. 

"Listen, Liam... I'm not usually this outgoing. M'not that good with guys but I have this thing for you. Y'saved my life, man!"

Liam groans. "I'm sorry I've been such a twat. I'm pretty new to liking guys, but I've been thinking about what you said all day..." He trails off, subtly rubbing a hand against his cock. 

Zayn chuckles, walking around to the other side of the couch. He doesn't look at Liam as he clicks the tv off. "I hope you're a better lay sober..." 

"Again with the flirty talk? I like it. But you should be nice to your hero!" Liam sit up and licks his lips as Zayn faces him, his eyes full of lust. "I'm like your Batman!" He winks, cheerfully and Zayn rolls his eyes. 

Zayn makes his way toward Liam and stands in front of him. As he places his arms on the couch on either side of Liam, he notices he visibly shrinks. Zayn thinks to himself about how submissive Liam is; someone as big as him shouldn't be this easy to throw around. "You're not Batman. Batman isn't submissive like you." Zayn leans forward, inches away from Liam's face. "You're more like a Rachel Dawes."

Liam hums at Zayn's warm breath against his face. His golden eyes were staring at Liam; Zayn's pupils were dilated. "If I'm not Batman, why am I wearing this shirt?" Liam bites his lip, daring Zayn to make the next move. 

Zayn moves his hands from the couch and puts them on the bottom of his shirt. He pulls it over Liam's head and then stands up, unbuckling his black skinny jeans. His eyes trace across Liam's chest, his pecs moving rapidly as his breathing increases. 

"You're not Batman now." 

Liam licks his lips as he reaches for Zayn's waist. Zayn moves his hands to let Liam have an easier access to undo his fly. 

Sinking to his knees in front of Zayn, Liam looks up at him as he slides his pants down his thighs. Zayn sucks in a sharp breath as Liam traces the outline of his cock through his boxers. Liam's eyes are dark as he begins to tease Zayn, kissing him through his underwear. Zayn groans loudly and then quickly throws off his plain black t shirt. Liam has his hands running up and down Zayn's thighs. As he hooks his fingers in Zayn's waistband, Liam's hat falls off. 

"Put it back on," Zayn growls at him, kicking his boxers the rest of the way off and taking his cock in his hand. Liam picks the snapback off the ground and places it back on his head. Zayn is watching him intently, biting his lip and stroking himself, his cock already hard. 

Liam lick his lips and leans forward, placing a kiss to the tip of Zayn's cock. Zayn moans loudly, throwing his head back. His legs are already shaking when Liam takes the entire head of his cock in his mouth. It takes every fiber in his being not to grab Liam's head and fuck his mouth. Zayn groans again and pulls back. 

Liam's lips are obscenely pink. Zayn quickly sits down on the couch and Liam chuckles as he climbs between his legs. He leans in and licks from the base of Zayn's cock to the tip, gently placing a kiss on the head again.Zayn's breathing is labored and his eyes are closed as Liam teases him with his tongue. Liam has one of his hands rubbing Zayn's inner thigh as the other is lightly tugging on his balls. His tongue quickly flicks across the slit and then without warning, Liam takes all of Zayn's cock down his throat. 

Zayn's eyes shoot open as he looks down to see Liam wrapped around his cock. He chokes and then pulls back, spit glistening on Zayn's cock. Liam wraps his hand around Zayn and squeezes hard, beginning to jerk him off. Liam places his mouth back on Zayn's prick and bobs his head up in down while moving his hand. Zayn begins mumbling profanities, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. If he watches Liam's lips wrapped around his cock, he'd come right then and there, so Zayn squeezes his eyes shut as Liam swirls his tongue around the base of his cock. 

Wrapping his hands around Liam's head, Zayn guides him further down his cock. Liam moans around him and Zayn can feel every vibration it makes. Liam moans again, Zayn's thighs shaking beneath him, and quickly takes Zayn further down his throat. 

"Fuck! Liam!" Zayn yells as his cock hits the back of his throat. Liam's eyes water but he continues to deep throat Zayn. Zayn squirms underneath him, overcome with pleasure. 

"Liam! Stop or I'm going to come!" Liam pulls back slowly, his cheeks hollowed, sucking hard on Zayn's dick. He continues to blow him, his hand moving rapidly in attempts to get Zayn to come. 

"Fucking hell!" Forcefully, Zayn pushes Liam off him. He's got a wicked gleam in his eye; Liam wanted to taste Zayn. 

Zayn quickly scrambles around and pulls out a bottle of lube hidden on his book shelf. 

Liam quickly unzips his shorts and throws them off, taking his cock in his hand. He's already hard; turning Zayn on had turned him on. Zayn sits back down on the couch and watches Liam stroke himself in front of him. Liam rubs his finger over the head of his cock, spreading the precome around. 

Zayn could sit for hours watching Liam jerk himself off, but he really wanted to bury himself in his ass. Zayn flips the top off the bottle and squirts the liquid over his hands. He rubs it over his cock, coating the entire thing. 

Liam groans watching Zayn spread the lube over his cock. Liam straddles Zayn, sitting on his lap. He presses his cock against Zayn's and rocks his hips forward, eliciting a moan from him. 

Zayn slides his hand under Liam's ass and rubs his fingers against him. Liam whines and and rocks his hips onto Zayn's fingers. Zayn presses a lubed finger to Liam's hole. 

Liam hissed as Zayn started fingering him. "Liam you're so tight." Zayn kept pressing his fingers into Liam's ass as Liam jerked himself off. 

"Just fuck me already!" Liam begged, tired of Zayn teasing and not wanting to wait for him to stretch him out.

"Fuck!" Zayn moans and pulls his finger out of Liam. He pulls on his cock and then lines himself up with Liam. Pressing the tip of his cock to Liam's ass, Liam lowers himself onto Zayn. Liam relaxes as Zayn puts more lube on his cock. "You're fucking tight," Zayn hisses, once Liam is sitting on Zayn's lap. Biting his lip, Liam presses down. Zayn's cock stretching him open. Liam is whimpering as he adjusts to Zayn's length inside him. 

Zayn can't even think straight; Liam's wrapped so tight around his cock that the only thing he can do is squeeze his eyes shut, throw his head back and hope he doesn't come right then and there. When Liam's finally adjusted enough, he starts bouncing on Zayn's cock. Zayn opens his eyes to watch Liam forcing himself on Zayn, grinding down hard. 

Liam is straddling Zayn; he's sitting on his lap with his weight on his knees. Liam places on hand on the couch behind Zayn's head and the other adjusts the SnapBack on his head. Zayn chokes out a moan as Liam begins to circle his hips.Zayn places his hands on Liam's waist to hold him down onto his cock as he begins to thrust upward. Liam bucks his hips down to meet Zayn. 

With the next thrust, Zayn's cock rubs against Liam's prostate and Liam shouts. His eyes are wide and he leans in closer to Zayn pressing their lips together. The kiss is frantic; their tongues circle each other, determined to explore the others' mouth. Their breathing is heavy and erratic, and with each thrust, Zayn can feel himself getting pushed closer to orgasm. 

Zayn adjusts his thrusts and his cock grazes Liam's prostate again. Liam tightens around him and Zayn digs his nails into Liam's hips. "M'gonna come..." Zayn mumbles into Liam's ear. 

Liam grinds himself down on Zayn's cock. The two are covered in sweat, the room filled with a mixture of names and profanities. 

Zayn bucks his hips upward, holding tightly to Liam's hips as he comes. Liam moans at the feeling of Zayn's load in his ass; he can feel it dripping as he continues to bounce on Zayn's dick. Zayn yells out his name, overcome with pleasure. His legs are shaking underneath Liam and his chest is convulsing as his orgasm shakes him. 

Liam keeps riding his over sensitive cock, prolonging his orgasm. "Fuckin hell, Liam." Zayn gasps as Liam climbs off of him. Zayn is blinking fast to clear the stars out of his eyes. 

He looks over at Liam who is watching him carefully, stroking his cock. "You want me to take care of that?" Zayn asks, seductively, licking his lips. 

Liam's eyes are dark as he shakes his head 'no'. He grabs the bottle of lube off the floor and opens it, pouring some over his hand and cock. Zayn's eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"Get up." Liam orders. He stands up and Liam shoves him so he's standing facing the arm of the couch. Zayn yelps as Liam places his hand on the small of his back, pressing him down so he's bending over the couch, his ass in the air. Liam stands behind him, rubbing his hand along Zayn's ass. He removes his hand and gives him a quick hard slap. Zayn groans into the couch as Liam rubs the mark he just made and then slides a finger into Zayn's hole. 

He leans over him, his face against Zayn's ear. Zayn can feel Liam's cock throbbing against his bum. "M'not usually a bottom. So we're going to try this again. Y'okay with that?" Liam is almost purring into Zayn's ear as he rubs the tip of his cock against Zayn. 

Zayn whimpers as Liam shoves the tip of his cock inside him. Liam spanks Zayn again when he doesn't get a response. "I asked you a question. Are you ok with this?" He speaks each syllable carefully, rubbing his hands between Zayn's thighs and spreading his legs wider. 

Zayn whimpers and Liam grabs both of his arms, pinning them behind his back. "Yes! Fuck! Liam just fuck me!"

Liam grins as he rolls his hips forward lightly, not giving Zayn any more. He makes a tsk tsk sound. "That's not what you call me." He sings, running a hand down Zayn's spine.

"Ohmygod." Zayn groans at Liam's teasing. "Daddy?" He squeaks out. He can hear the moan coming from Liam's chest as Liam thrusts himself forward, hard. 

Crying out, Zayn collapses on the couch. He's still too sensitive from his high to struggle against Liam. Tightening his grip on Zayn's hands, Liam rocks himself forward burying himself deeper in his ass. "You've done this recently?" Liam asks, picking up a rhythm. He rolls his hips forward, feeling Zayn clench around him. 

Zayn is mumbling into the couch, barely able to speak. After pulling his length out, Zayn is able to form a coherent thought, "I was thinking of you this morning. I kind of..." He trails off and Liam grunts loudly, bucking his hips forward. 

"God damn it." Liam monans, letting go of Zayn's hands and pulling his SnapBack down on his head. He traces his hands down Zayn's spine and then grabs his hips holding him steady so he can fuck him hard. 

His pace increases rapidly, Liam just wants to get off. The thought of Zayn fucking himself, trying to open himself up for Liam was hard to handle. 

Zayn was whimpering; Liam was much bigger than his fingers. Each time Liam pounded into him, Zayn could feel it in his stomach. He was already hard again, as his cock rubbed against the couch. The familiar fire was burning in Liam's stomach as he pounded into Zayn. With each thrust, Liam was able to force more of his cock into his ass. 

Liam pulls Zayn's ass toward him to get a better angle. He pulls himself out and Zayn groans at the loss of Liam's prick inside of him. Rolling his hand over the top of his cock, Liam lines himself up again and then slams into Zayn, bottoming out. 

"Holy fucking shit!" Zayn screams, biting the couch. Liam's cock brushes against Zayn's prostate with each thrust at the new angle. Zayn can feel himself getting hard again, "Right there, daddy!"

Liam spanks Zayn hard and continues to angle himself to hit the spot repeatedly. He leans into Zayn's neck and whispers in his ear, "Daddy wants you to come again." Liam sings, kissing his neck and rolling his tongue over him. He sucks until he finds the spot that causes Zayn to shiver. 

He sucked harder, pulling off and then flicking his tongue over the mark. Zayn is shaking underneath him as Liam continues to pound into him. The combination of Liam's cock grazing against his prostate and Zayn's cock rubbing against the couch was too much to handle. 

"Zayn!" Liam growls kissing his neck again. Zayn whimpers, his legs buckling underneath him. His stomach clenches and Zayn comes for the second time that night. His body is shaking and his eyes are squeezed tight. Zayn's hands claw at the couch and if it weren't for Liam's hands on his hips, he would have fallen over. 

Liam moans and bites his lip, Zayn's ass tightens around his cock. Liam digs his nails into Zayn's hips as he comes, pleasure coursing through his body. He shakes, pressing down on Zayn's back. Panting in Zayn's ear, he rides out the last of his orgasm. 

He pulls out and admires the completely wrecked Zayn bent over the couch in front of him. His skin is coated with a layer of sweat and he has red marks from where Liam spanked and clawed him. The sight of him spent, legs spread wide with Liam's come dripping down his legs is obscene but Liam looks down on him proudly. 

"Fuck!" Zayn yells into his couch, stretching his legs and arms. "You made me ruin my couch!" He hisses, glaring at Liam. He's not angry but he's going to pretend to be. 

Liam grins and hops onto the couch next to Zayn, pulling him onto his lap. "You deserve it. For calling me sub and a bottom." He takes his hat off and places it on Zayn's head, grinning stupidly. 

"You were a fit bottom..." Zayn remarks licking his lips again. "But I do prefer you as a top."

"We can switch it up every once and a while then." Liam says, instantly regretting it. "I mean..if you--"

Zayn cuts him off. "Yes please. I need to test out what in can get you to do when I call you daddy and beg!" He chuckles and grabs a blanket off the floor, throwing it over the two of them, both still naked. 

"God damn," Liam moans, pulling Zayn closer to him. "Should save your life more often then!" He grabs the remote off the coffee table and flips the tv on. 

Nothing's better than drinking and watching How I Met Your Mother, they both think, as they fall asleep under the blanket on the couch.


End file.
